MK: Yaoi xD3
by MortalGirlZz
Summary: 3ra. parte y final :3 Espero que les guste C: Este ya esta mejorado...(Liu Kang X Kung Lao)


Después unas 2 horas. Liu ya estaba completamente sobrio, pero aun enojado por la acción de Kung Lao, es entonces que para olvidarlo se puso a leer unos libros, pero Liu como tenia la vista algo dañada, necesitaba sus lentes por lo que de repente dijo:

-Kung Lao, ¿Me pasas mis lentes?- dijo extendiendo sus brazo.

Pero en ese momento, todo estaba en silencio. Es entonces donde Liu kang se da cuenta de que Kung Lao no esta. Recordó como hace unas horas le había gritado a Kung Lao de una manera tan grosera, se sintió como Kung Lao se sentía, como una basura, al no valorar ese amigo y de ser tan grosero con el solo por algo que el inconscientemente hizo y que no fue intencional.

Es entonces que Liu Kang se levanto y salio de su cuarto, buscando a Kung Lao en todas partes. De ahí, se acordó de algo, ese día en donde lo conoció, el lugar en donde estaba. Es entonces cuando ya sabia donde estaba. Se dirigió corriendo hacia donde estaba ese banquillo, cuando llego, lo encontró como lo esperaba, sentado en ese banco mirando el ya atardecer. Liu Kang quería decirle algo, pero antes de que lo hiciera Kung Lao le dijo:

-¿No se supone que no querías verme?

Liu Kang suspiro y solo le dijo:

-Kung Lao, déjame sentarme contigo...por favor..

-¿Que es lo que quieres?...¿quieres que saque mis cosas?...¿Quieres que me valla?..

-N-No nada de eso yo...

-¿¡ENTONCES QUE ES LO QUE QUIERES?!- le grito a Liu de una manera que hasta Liu se hizo para atrás.

Liu no dijo nada, solo se quedo callado y un poco asustado ante ese grito que le dio. Es entonces donde Kung Lao agacho su cabeza y se dijo así mismo:

-Soy un idiota...un idiota..-dijo llorando enojado

-¿Porque dices eso?- pregunto confundido

-Porque ya no soy el amigo que tu esperabas que fuera...después de tantos años de amistad...y termine decepcionandote...

-No Kung Lao...el idiota soy yo...no debí haberme puesto de esa manera...y se que no lo hiciste apropósito...

Es entonces donde Kung Lao se voltea y miro a los ojos a Liu.

-Ayy, Liu..¡Es que tu no entiendes!..-dijo enojado poniendo su mano en la frente.

-¿De que Kung Lao?...enserio no te entiendo...o es mas...¿Porque hiciste eso?- pregunto

-Liu...si te lo digo...probablemente ya no serias mi amigo...-dijo viendo hacia otro lado, es entonces donde Kung Lao se sonroja.

-No me importa...quiero saber porque lo hiciste...

-Ok...Es que...Me gustas...¡Te amo, Liu Kang!

Liu se quedo de piedra al oir eso, no hubo nada, Kung Lao estaba esperando respuesta, es entonces donde Liu dice:

-Y-Yo también te quiero...-respondió nervioso.

Kung Lao se levanta y se acerca a Liu.

-No te preocupes, Liu...nuestro secreto estará a salvo...-dijo agarrando las manos de Liu.

-¿Que?

-¿Que acaso no me quieres?...Si los 2 nos queremos nuestro amor es el correspondido ¿no?

Liu kang ya entendía todo, pero antes de que este pudiera decir otra cosa, Kung Lao se acerco hacia la cara de Liu. Pero este de Liu volteo su cabeza de vergüenza, es entonces donde Kung lao besa la mejilla de Liu. Después de ese beso, Kung Lao agarra la barbilla de Liu Kang, este no dice nada, solo se queda callado cerrando sus ojos. Kung Lao pega sus labios con los de Liu, dándole un beso. Ese era el primer beso de Liu, esa fue la primera vez que sintió lo mismo que Kung Lao sentía por el. Liu Kang quería besarle mas, pero al recordar que están en el campo y que cualquiera los podía ver, hizo que rompiera el beso.

-Espera..Kung Lao...acá pueden vernos..-dijo nervioso.

-Tienes razón...ven...acá podemos estar tranquilos..-le dijo sin soltar sus manos y dirigiéndolo a su cuarto.

Al pasar por todo eso, Liu Kang comprendió que Kung Lao era el correspondido. Cuando entraron a su habitación, Liu Kang se sintió como si tuviera 6 años, si ritmo cardíaco se aceleraba con mas intensidad. Kung lao sentó a Liu Kang en la cama, para después cerrar las ventanas y las cortinas, y de ponerle seguro a la puerta para que no sean vistos o los interrumpieran. Liu Kang estaba mas que nervioso, sentía que iba a explotar. Entonces, Kung Lao termino de cerrar todo y miro a los ojos a Liu dándole una simpática pero seductora sonrisa, es entonces que se acerca a Liu diciéndole:

-¿Estas asustado?- le pregunto mientras agarraba la mano de Liu.

-...E-Estoy bien...sobretodo porque ahora estaré mucho mas cerca de ti..-respondo con una simpática sonrisa

En ese momento, Kung Lao acostó a Liu Kang poniéndose encima de el, Liu parecía nervioso, pero para Kung Lao era normal que Liu se comportara así, ya que así lo conoció. Liu no dijo nada, solo cerro sus ojos como hace rato, Kung Lao sonrío y le susurro por la oreja.

-Te haré el amor...

Esas palabras dejaron helado a Liu, Kung Lao no espero su respuesta, solo beso por segunda vez a Liu Kang, mientras este solo abrazo a Kung Lao.

Este no estaba satisfecho con ese beso, por lo que Kung Lao rompió el beso, en ese momento la boca de Liu Kang estaba abierta, por lo que Kung Lao metió insistentemente su lengua a la boca de Liu, este se estremeció al sentir su lengua pegada a la de Kung Lao, gimiendo al sentirlo. Después de una gran combinación de saliva, la lengua de Kung Lao bajo por el cuello de Liu, haciendo que diera una risita por las cosquillas que le daba, mientras que la mano de Kung Lao hacia su trabajo tratando de quitarle la parte superior del traje de Liu Kang. Cuando por fin logro quitárselo, la lengua de Kung Lao bajo por su torso, hasta su pecho. En donde los pezones de Liu estaban algo excitados, Liu en ese momento no estaba viendo a Kung Lao, estaba mirando hacia otro lado.

Liu empezó a reprimir un gemido cuando sintió la lengua de Kung Lao al pasar por uno de sus pezones, mientras jugueteaba con en el otro con su dedo pulgar e indice, haciendo que se pusieran duros. Liu no podía creer lo que le estaba pasando, con su cara casi parecida a la de un tomate, gemía y chillidos salían accidentalmente de su garganta. En eso Kung Lao dejo su labor, y dijo mientras Liu seguía jadeante:

-Tu piel es muy sensible, un roze y tus pezones se ponen duros...

Liu estaba pensando en que responder, pero al parecer Kung Lao no esperaba respuestas continuando con su gran y placentero trabajo, pero esta vez con el otro pezón, esta vez un poco mas brusco, a Liu no le importo, le gustaba esa brusquedad en Kung Lao, en fin, este dejaría hacer lo que Kung Lao quiera hacer con su cuerpo.

Kung Lao le excitaban los gemidos de Liu, por lo que no tardo en que su "pequeño amigo" se pusiera tenso y duro. Liu tenia curiosidad de tocar ese gran bulto entre las piernas de Kung Lao, que se veía grande y grueso. No lo evito, estiro su mano hasta llegar a el, Kung Lao se dio cuenta de eso y dijo:

-¿Quieres sentirlo mejor?

Liu asintió con la cabeza, por lo que Kung Lao se desabrocho el cinturón que traía, bajándose los pantalones y dejar ver su gran miembro, Liu solo se lo quedo viendo, sin apartar los ojos de el, estaba tan asombrado por su gran tamaño, Kung Lao noto los ojos de Liu perdidos en su gran miembro, por lo que este agarro la mano de Liu dirigiéndola a su miembro donde comenzó a moverlo, Kung Lao soltaba gemidos, pero no tan chillantes como los de Liu. Este le sonreía viéndolo a los ojos, mientras Liu le respondía con una nerviosa pero simpática sonrisa. Es entonces donde Kung Lao dijo:

-¡Para!...quiero hacer otra cosa mas contigo..-dijo agarrando la mano de Liu quitandola de su miembro.

Kung Lao acostó a Liu otra vez, bajándole sus pantalones, abriendo las piernas de este. Liu no lo pensó 2 veces y dijo nervioso:

-¡Espera!...¿Que vas a hacer?..

-Tu tranquilo, esto te gustara..- Dijo lamiendo sus dedos.

Liu no respondió, Kung Lao sonrió dándole otro beso a Liu, mientras se besaban, Kung Lao termino de abrir las piernas de Liu, donde metió un dedo en su entrada. Liu rompió el beso para soltar un gemido de dolor, luego sintió 2 dedos dentro de el, luego 3. Gemía de dolor, pero eso paso cuando los dedos de Kung Lao empezaron a moverse dentro de el, sacudiendose, estimulando la entrada y el interior de Liu. Este gemía y gemía, suplicando a Kung Lao que no parara. En donde quedo tan sensible, que llego a su primer orgasmo, corriéndose en frente de Kung Lao.

-Creo que ya estas listo...-dijo Kung Lao.

-¿Listo?

Es entonces donde Liu sintió el gran miembro de Kung Lao cerca, rozando su entrada. Este se cubrió la boca, para no gritar o gemir muy fuerte. Kung Lao al ver esto, agarro sus manos y las retiro de la boca de Liu diciendo:

-No hay necesidad de que te cubras, quiero oírte hasta el final...

-¿No te molesta que grite?

-No, no me importa si nos descubren, por lo menos todos sabrán que tu eres mio...

-Yo también, quiero ser tuyo...hazme tuyo, Kung Lao...

Kung Lao sonrió, dándole un beso en la frente de Liu, se miraron a los ojos sonriéndose, hasta que Liu sintió el miembro de Kung Lao metiéndose en su entrada. Lo metió muy lento, Liu se quejo al principio, chillando y gritando de dolor, mientras que Kung Lao sentía una gran satisfacción al tener a Liu en sus brazos. Cuando ese gran miembro ya estaba dentro de Liu, se espero para que Liu se acostumbrara al tenerlo dentro, en donde Kung Lao empezó a mover sus caderas, Liu seguía gimiendo de dolor, pero ahora también de gran satisfacción, agarrando y apretando una almohada para olvidar el dolor. Kung Lao lo hacia cada vez mas fuerte y rápido, pero con cuidado para no lastimar a Liu. Este no paraba de gemir de una gran satisfacción, la entrada de Liu estaba tan caliente, que Liu no era el único que disfrutaba este acto, Kung Lao sentía la misma satisfacción que Liu.

Los 2 quedaron tan sensibles, en donde Kung Lao le dijo jadeando a Liu:

-L-Liu...voy..a..a...- no termino la frase.

-¡Hazlo dentro de mi, por favor!...-gimió suplicando.

Kung Lao soltó ese gran orgasmo dentro de Liu, llenando a este con ese gran liquido caliente y blanco. Liu al sentir esto, se excito tanto que no evito soltar un orgasmo y se corriera. Liu quedo tan delicado, indefenso y jadeante. Kung Lao también estaba cansado, pero no tan delicado como Liu, este espero a que Liu respirara un poco. Cuando pensó que ya había respirado lo suficiente, agarro a Liu, acostandolo en su pecho. Liu aun estaba jadeando como si hubiera entrenado todo el día sin parar. Es entonces donde Liu dijo en voz muy baja, parecida a un susurro:

-K-Kung Lao...

-Acá estoy...mi Liu...- dijo acariciando el cabello de Liu.

-Perdóname...no debí portarme así...¡no quiero que estés lejos de mi!

-Eso nunca pesara y claro que te perdono...mi Liu...en el fondo de mi corazón, siempre habrá perdón para ti...Te amo, mi Liu...

Liu no respondió con palabras, pero con esa tierna sonrisa y el beso que le dio a Kung Lao, se dio cuenta de que esto iba para largo, que no importaba si se pelaban, Liu Kang era la vida de Kung Lao, al igual que el la de Liu. Ya que el era el único que podía eliminar esos sentimientos de soledad, ansiedad y temor que tenia Liu. Aveces los lazos se rompen, pero siempre se pueden arreglar, ahora no solo se arreglo, si no que ahora ese lazo esta mas que reforzado, aveces los lazos si son indestructibles.


End file.
